


Ещё шанс

by tavvitar



Series: Еще шанс [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Зачем они всё это делали? И почему Стиву нужен был целый месяц, чтобы решить простейшую загадку о двух Старках, которые были похожи, и в то же время не имели между собой абсолютно ничего общего?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doc_Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rebecca/gifts).



> Сиквел к фику Mister_Key "Окно возможностей", который лежит вот здесь: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6847315
> 
>  
> 
> \- Эй! – завопил Тони, понимая, что звуковые колебания при переходе между вселенными гаснут быстрее световых, и его отчаянные вопли слышны по ту сторону в лучшем случае как звук выкрученного на максимум, но очень старого приёмника. – Эй! Старк! Мать твою, ТОНИ!  
> \- Что ты... – начал Стив, но Тони было не остановить. Фигуры, слившиеся в одну, дрогнули, переменили позу, кто-то снова мелькнул, заслоняя обзор, потоптался на месте, заставив Тони скрежетнуть зубами, и пропал. Тони до пояса влез в камеру и проорал что было мочи:  
> \- ЕЩЁ ШАНС! ВЫ ОБА, СЛЫШИТЕ?! ЕЩЁ ШАНС!

В железном брюхе тюремной машины пахло потом и бензином, и Стив то и дело морщился, потирая запястья, с которых наконец-то сняли наручники. Больно не было, и следов не было, и воздух не был так уж чтобы совсем спёртым — но что-то мешало, давило, будто весь он с ног до головы был закутан в прозрачную пленку. Ощущение не из приятных; Тони говорил, что, возможно, так сказывается путешествие в иную реальность, говорил, что это должно пройти — но ничего не проходило. А Тони не был уверен: все его попытки перевезти Стива из тюрьмы в свою лабораторию «для научного эксперимента» разбились о так и не завершённый суд и глубокий шок общественности после триумфального возвращения Капитана из мертвых. Поистине триумфального — кажется, снимок их с Тони поцелуя над открытой могилой должен был стать намного известнее фотографии моряка, целующего медсестру в день окончания Второй Мировой… Машина остановилась, покачнувшись. Стив потёр лицо руками. Ему было страшно. Охранник — совсем молодой парнишка, которого, кажется, приставили к нему только в надежде на то, что Капитан Америка никогда не поднимет руку на ребёнка, даже если соберётся нарушить слово и сбежать — посмотрел на него с сочувствием. И спросил:

— Устали, да?

Стив кивнул. Он и вправду устал за этот месяц — от безделья, от раздумий, от липкой неопределённости... от тоски по Тони. И ещё от страха, что, когда это наконец-то закончится, всё просто окажется сном. Учитывая, что он натворил — что они оба натворили со Старком — это было бы совсем неплохо. Но учитывая самого Старка... ни за что. Разве что ему не было бы больно.

Стив тряхнул головой: его мысли, кажется, возвращались в привычную выматывающую колею — «что, если бы». А никаких если бы не существовало. Вот твердая скамья под задницей — она да, была вполне себе дана в ощущениях. И мальчишка с автоматом напротив, который смотрел восторженным взглядом новобранца, несомненно, существовал. И сам Стив, едущий через весь Нью-Йорк к зданию суда, чтобы выслушать наконец-то свой приговор за бунт, поднятый против государства, тоже был — никуда не денешься. А больше не было ничего. Разве что глухая тоска от того единственного поцелуя, от воспоминаний о бледном, измученном лице Тони, о том, как горели неверием, ужасом и счастьем его глаза — прежде чем кто-то отмер и отдал приказ морским пехотинцам, только что стоявшим почетным караулом вокруг гроба. Тони рванулся тогда вперед — а Стив коротко улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке. И сказал: «Всё правильно».

Машина тронулась с места, и Стив здорово стукнулся плечом о стенку, а охранник чуть не выронил автомат.

— Держи крепче, сынок, а то отстрелишь себе яйца, да и мне заодно. — Стив потер плечо, которое тут же перестало болеть, и в который раз за последнее время подумал, что всё-таки у его тела были крупные недостатки — например, оно совсем не отвлекало от размышлений.

— И куда торопятся, — пробормотал мальчишка и покраснел до ушей — то ли от замечания старшего по званию, то ли при упоминании о яйцах тоже вспомнил ту фотографию. Стив усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза, слушая, как гудит мотор.

Аресту он не сопротивлялся, на все вопросы отвечал так подробно, как только мог, проверку на то, что он и в самом деле Стивен Грант Роджерс, Капитан Америка, а не какой-нибудь гнусный скрулл, прошел с полным хладнокровием, и согласился на все тесты, которые только напридумывали специалисты ЩИТа. Не то чтобы у него был выбор — но врачи явно полагали, что Стив начнет буйствовать. А он был совершенно спокоен — даже когда Тони все-таки разрешили прийти к нему, только на десять минут и только чтобы сказать, что больше свиданий не будет, потому что все охренительно перепугались и всполошились, причем не только наверху, но и внизу. «Они хотят закончить процесс и закрыть эту страницу к чёртовой матери, — говорил Тони. — И хотят, чтобы всё это выглядело идеально, без всякого конфликта интересов. Мария Хилл пока возглавит ЩИТ. А я...» Он замолчал, болезненно морщась — как будто слова застряли где-то на полпути и теперь кололи ему горло. И тогда Стив снова погладил его по щеке, и снова увидел тот взгляд — неверящий, счастливый и перепуганный.

Это был первый раз, когда Стив понял, что здешний — его — Старк не имеет с тем, параллельным, почти ничего общего. И поразился тому, как вообще мог обнаружить какое-то сходство. Мысль была тяжелой, сковывающей и холодной, словно промерзший до самого дна океан, в ней можно было колотиться вечно, прогрызая ходы в абсолютной темноте и пытаясь найти тот единственный путь, который вёл наверх, к солнцу. Стив занимался этим в основном по ночам: на третью ночь в камере у него вдруг началась бессонница, и он, глядя в потолок, всё ставил и ставил рядом двух Старков — таких похожих и в то же время совершенно разных. Сексуального в этих фантазиях не было ничего: вспоминая гибкое смуглое тело того Тони и мысленно сравнивая его с крепким обнаженным торсом своего Старка, Стив чувствовал себя так, будто положил рядом два учебных эскиза. Или две стратегии одного боя. Он искал часами — но не находил, и когда в конце концов засыпал, ему снились почему-то босые ноги — неизвестно чьи. Стив лежал у этого неизвестно кого головой на коленях, смотрел на круглые ногти и черные волоски, и задранные у щиколоток мягкие синие штаны, и это зрелище наполняло его умиротворением.

При этом воспоминании Стив улыбнулся. А машина остановилась — и он так и вылез из неё, навстречу огромной толпе с кучей развевающихся флагов, среди которых были в разноцветную полоску, как радуга — Стив сходу не смог вспомнить, что это за государство — огромных плакатов, рупоров и еще чёрт знает чего. Все это оглушало, сбивало с толку, и на какой-то момент Стив почти уверился, что — всё-таки приснилось, пуля уже у него в голове, и он просто видит что-то очень долгое и странное перед смертью.

— Расступитесь! — заорал пристав — черный огромный мужик едва ли не выше самого Стива. — Дайте дорогу! Дорогу!

В щёку что-то ткнулось, и Стив на автопилоте поднял руку — вытереться. В прошлый раз это был гнилой помидор вроде бы, или яблоко, но сейчас щека оказалась сухой, а пальцы задели шероховатое, и кто-то что-то заорал — кажется, вопрос. Стив краем глаза поймал пятно логотипа, но ничего сказать не успел — его уже протащило вперёд, через расступающееся людское море к огромной мраморной лестнице Дворца Правосудия, который маячил впереди всей громадой, как очертания Обетованной земли перед Моисеем.

— Дорогу!

Дверь хлопнула, отрезая гул за спиной, и Стив выдохнул.

— Ничего, капитан, — сказал пристав — другой, тоже крупный, но пожилой, с худым землистым лицом и носом, похожим на перезрелую грушу. — Постойте, если надо. В зале не лучше: с утра все забито, как в зоопарке, прошу прощения, конечно. Не каждый день судят героя-то.

Стив покачал головой.

— Не каждый день судят покойника.

— Много кого не каждый день судят, — глубокомысленно заметил пристав. — Последнее время особенно. Автограф дадите? У меня дочки…

— Конечно, — неловко ответил Стив; всё-таки он никак не мог привыкнуть к этой ерунде, которая вот сейчас выглядела совершенно неуместной. Но отказывать было бы неправильно. Пристав просиял, вынул из кармана формы фломастер и пару чуть помявшихся открыток с изображением Мстителей. У Стива кольнуло в груди. Он быстро перевернул открытки белой стороной вверх, положил на левую ладонь.

— Лесли и Джинни. Близняшки, я стараюсь одинаковое покупать, чтоб не дрались, так, может… не знаю, «на память», что ли. Обеим.

Стив чуть улыбнулся и написал: «Ничего не бойся и не обижай сестру. Капитан Америка». Черный пристав усмехнулся:

— Прямо как Санта. Слышь, Уилл, может твои горгульки хоть кэпа послушают!

Уилл покосился на него, но ничего не ответил — взял открытки, аккуратно сунул их обратно в нагрудный карман вместе с фломастером и сказал:

— Спасибо. Готовы, нет?

— Готов.

Зал был забит до отказа и, едва Стив вошел, взорвался вспышками прямо ему в лицо. Боевые треножники видеокамер развернулись, качая плоскими головами, похожие на одноглазых монстров. Стив прошел к своему месту в сопровождении приставов, отодвинул стул. Очень хотелось оглядеться, выискивая глазами Тони, но он сдержался. Тони тут наверняка не было. «Закрыть страницу без конфликта интересов». Стив был только за, чем бы это ни кончилось. Закрыть страницу и начать заново то, что можно будет.

— Капитан?

Он поднял голову. Маленькая женщина со стрижкой ежиком и очень синими глазами улыбнулась и протянула ему руку. Стив торопливо встал и пожал её.

— Я Мэй Робски, ваш адвокат.

— Но мне не нужен адвокат, — нахмурился Стив. — Я представляю себя сам.

— И сядете года на два.

— Так мало?

— Ну, если два года для вас ничего не значат, — фыркнула мисс... миссис Робски, на пальце которой блестело гладкое обручальное кольцо — единственное. — А если этим займусь я, вас выпустят прямо отсюда. Скорее всего.

— Вас нанял Тони... — протянул Стив, которого, наконец, озарило, и нахмурился еще сильнее. — Это какая-то сделка? Если так, то мне не нужно...

— Никакая это не сделка, капитан. — Мэй Рбски грохнула увесистый портфель на стол. — Это спектакль. Может, даже цирк. Доверьтесь мне и успокойтесь — я как вы: немного попрыгаю, а потом введу в действие секретное оружие.

— То, что мы делали, не цирк, — тихо и очень тяжело сказал Стив. Обычно от этого тона люди сдавали позиции, хотя, видит бог, он делал это не специально, особенно теперь, когда действительно был зол. Но миссис Робски только смерила его усталым взглядом.

— Но в конце обязательно кто-то спасался, разве нет? — спросила она.

— Не всегда...

Она вздохнула и щелкнула замком. Портфель раззявился и упал под собственной тяжестью, истекая белой бумажной кровью.

— У меня тоже не всегда. Но, думаю, сегодня все пройдет как надо.

Трубный голос пристава возвестил о прибытии судьи. Стив встал снова и покосился на своего адвоката, которая спокойно пришлепнула рукой стопку пойманных в последний момент распечаток и теперь стояла рядом с ним, едва доставая макушкой до плеча. Всем разрешили сесть, и прокурор приступил к оглашению сути дела «Народ против Стивена Гранта Роджерса».

Стив не слушал: перед глазами стоял разрушенный Стэнфорд, ряды трупов в мешках, безвольное изломанное тело Паркера на руках у Карателя, горящий город, чужие руки на плечах, залитое кровью лицо Старка... он сжал кулаки, пытаясь отогнать от себя воспоминания, но они только делались четче, всплывали все выше, поднимались и поднимались, грозя придавить. Стив разжал руки и отдался этому потоку, позволил ему нести себя — впервые в жизни не чувствуя ни гнева, ни правоты и готовясь принять любой конец не с достоинством, а со смирением. Когда прокурор закончил и наступила тишина, он не сразу понял это: внутри грохотало и рушилось эхо войны, которую он начал и закончил, не отыскивая себе оправданий.

Миссис Робски встала.

— Ваша честь, я не буду столь многословна, как наш уважаемый оппонент. Я прошу освободить мистера Роджерса из-под стражи в зале суда в связи с тем, что он уже понёс наказание и вряд ли мы можем судить его дважды.

— Какое наказание? — ошалело спросил прокурор, у которого у единственного не пропал дар речи.

— Смертная казнь, разумеется.

Зал взорвался — вспышками, криками, грохотом, словно поле боя. Стук судейского молотка и призывы к порядку только добавляли масла в огонь, а Мэй Робски стояла посреди всего этого с невозмутимым лицом. Стив потянул её за рукав коричневого пиджака:

— Какого черта вы делаете?

— Свою работу. А когда я закончу — вы будете делать свою. — Она ослепительно улыбнулась, став до изумления похожей на небольшую акулу. — Никакого отпуска в федеральной тюрьме!

С этими словами миссис Робски похлопала его по плечу и повернулась к судье. Стив обхватил голову руками: эта женщина пугала его, действительно пугала, и не хотел бы он быть на месте её противника.

— Это просто смешно, ваша честь! — завопил прокурор.

— Вы думаете, смерть и воскрешение — это смешно? — очень серьезно спросила Мэй Робски, и зал притих.

Речь Мэй Стив тоже не слушал. Ему было попросту неловко. Примерно в середине он не выдержал, поднялся и попросил слова — полностью уверенный, что ему откажут. И когда говорить всё-таки позволили, все мысли вылетели у него из головы. Он стоял посреди зала, остро чувствуя собственную неуместность, под испепеляющим взглядом своего адвоката и десятками камер — и понятия не имел, что сказать. И тогда снова с тоской вспомнил о Тони, с которым они когда-то понимали друг друга идеально, а потом — не понимали даже отдалённо. О Тони, с которым всегда можно было, в конце концов, подраться — если это и не решало вообще ничего. Эта простая мысль озарила Стива, как солнце.

— Я не бог, — сказал он с трудом. — Я даже не уверен, что могу называться героем. Я действительно верю в то, что Акт Регистрации — абсолютное зло. Но я выбрал не тот путь, чтобы доказать это, потому что сила... и драка... в конечном итоге не приносят победы. Только боль. Мне жаль.

Стив сел на место. В ушах звенело и было почему-то чудовищно, невыносимо стыдно.  
Присяжные вернулись через двадцать минут. Стив, который никак не мог прийти в себя после произнесенной речи, не сразу понял приговор, а когда понял — тяжело осел на стул.

— Я же говорила вам, капитан. — Миссис Робски снова похлопала его по плечу. — Все пойдет правильно.

В этом не было ничего правильного, хотел сказать Стив, совершенно ничего нормального не было в том, что двенадцать человек почти моментально признали его невиновным — в то время как он сам считал себя достойным любого наказания. Робски посмотрела ему в глаза и покачала головой.

— Это демократия. Смирите свою гордыню. И скажите мне спасибо — честное слово, я не подам на вас за это в суд.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив и протянул ей руку. — И вам, и Старку, но я оплачу счет сам.

— При чем тут Старк, — поморщилась Робски, и Стив тут же разжал пальцы, испугавшись, что не рассчитал силу пожатия. — Я вызвалась вас защищать, потому что мне этого хотелось.

— Что?..

Она пожала плечами:

— Мне надоело смотреть новости, в которых рассказывают ужасные вещи. И у меня трое детей. Кто-то должен их защищать, как думаете?

— Но ведь...

— Могилы ничего не исправляют, капитан. Ступайте и не грешите. И займитесь делом, мать вашу. Советник, можно вас на минутку?

Стив некоторое время смотрел ей в спину. А потом встал и оглянулся — журналисты стояли стеной, явно не собираясь отступать. Он глубоко вздохнул и шагнул им навстречу.  
Это заняло целую вечность, во время которой Стиву захотелось две вещи — есть и кого-нибудь задушить. Но в конце концов всё закончилось — тот самый гигантский пристав подошел, молча окинул взглядом толпу и сказал: «Сэр, вы нужны мне для заполнения бумаг». Когда они вышли, Стив остановился, вопросительно посмотрел на своего спасителя — а тот указал ему на неприметную дверь.

— Все время прямо, в конце налево. Выйдете с другой стороны, вас там ждут.

Стив кивнул и пожал ему руку.

Коридор был широким, хорошо освещённым, совершенно офисным — так что нельзя даже было представить, что по сути это такой тайный лаз из Дворца Правосудия. Пока Стив шел, он долго пытался сообразить, что ему напоминают эти стены приятного зеленого оттенка — и понял, что всё это было похоже на тот мир, из которого он вернулся: гладкий и пресный, держащий свою ненормальность под спудом. Хотя, с другой стороны, в нем все равно был свой Кэп, и Старк во всём великолепии своей гениальности, которая порой смахивала на безумие, и Халк, и... задумавшись, он чуть не пропустил поворот, но вовремя затормозил и толкнул нужную дверь.

Снаружи было хмуро и сыро. Стив поёжился. Декабрьский ветер забрался за пазуху костюма, пополз по спине, как змея. Костюм был обычный, цивильный, хотя Тигра и говорила, что на нем любой костюм смотрится как мундир. А про костюм героя тот Тони говорил, что...

— Капитан?

Он повернулся и увидел Джарвиса — невозмутимого, седого, привычного и полузабытого, как будто из другой жизни, где не было ни холодного ветра, ни параллельных миров. На согнутой руке дворецкого висело черное пальто.

— Возьмите, капитан, — сказал Джарвис, протягивая его Стиву. — Сегодня довольно неприятная погода.

И тогда Стив понял, что действительно вернулся домой. Он быстро взял пальто, не глядя на Джарвиса, набросил себе на плечи, как шинель. Ледяные змеи, обосновавшиеся под рубашкой, протянулись по спине и застыли.

— Где Тони? — спросил Стив и понял, что ему страшно услышать ответ.

— Я вас отвезу, — ответил Джарвис. В глазах его было что-то такое строгое и торжественное, что Стив опять вспомнил чёртовы похороны.

— Я думал, ты скажешь что-нибудь вроде «если вы его обидите, я сверну вам шею», — вымученно улыбнулся он.

Джарвис пожал плечами:

— Боюсь, я бы не справился с этой задачей, капитан.

Черный лимузин был чертовски похож на катафалк, и гробовое молчание сочеталось с ним просто превосходно. Тони с его вкусом одобрил бы такую гармонию. От этой мысли Стива передернуло. Он посмотрел в окно, за которым медленно, очень медленно проплывал Нью-Йорк. Самый суетливый и живой город на свете выглядел так, словно его окунули в патоку или карамель: глянцево поблескивал от начавшегося дождя, наливаясь вечерним неоновым светом, слишком яркий даже в этот серый и длинный день. Тот Нью-Йорк в сравнении с родным городом Стива больше походил на призрак. При мысли что, возможно, этот призрак здесь, прячется под маской, Стива опять пробрал озноб. Он практически не знал страха — и было что-то сокрушающее в том, чтобы бояться обыденности. Возможно, если бы он был кем-то вроде Старка, у которого в голове крутились, кажется, тысячи миров и миллиарды вариантов всего на свете...

— Могу я задать вопрос, капитан? — спросил Джарвис. Стив видел в зеркале его глаза — по-прежнему строгие, — и поймал себя на том, что подобрался, как мальчишка перед экзаменом.

— Конечно.

— Мистер Старк сказал мне, что вы были в мире, который похож на наш.

— Почти аналогичен, — кивнул Стив.

— В этом мире есть я?

Стив глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь решить, что ответить. Из всех обычных людей, известных ему, Джарвис был, пожалуй, самым надежным и хладнокровным — но ведь никогда не знаешь, как новость о том, что где-то ты давным-давно умер, может повлиять на гражданского. Стив сам-то справлялся с такими известиями с трудом — хотя во второй раз можно было уже и привыкнуть.

— Да, — сказал он в конце концов. — Вернее, ты был.

— То есть я скончался?

— М-мм, не совсем. Насколько я понял то, что мне рассказывали, тот, другой Джарвис — он умер, когда Тони был еще достаточно молод. Тогда Тони собрал тебя... то есть его, его, конечно... вернее, не собрал, а создал искусственный интеллект с твоим... э-ээ, характером Джарвиса. А потом этот интеллект вселился в человеческое тело.

— Я надеюсь, он остался с мистером Старком?

— Нет. Он стал, ну, Виженом.

Джарвис молчал очень долго. И только когда они въехали в тоннель Холланда, и карамельный глянец за окнами сменился на темноту, прорезанную вдоль оранжевыми лампами, сказал:

— Значит, мистер Старк в том мире совершенно один, — и в его всегда ровном голосе скользнуло что-то такое, что Стив резко наклонился вперед и выдохнул:

— Нет! У него есть капитан.

— Это большое утешение, — ответил Джарвис. И больше они не говорили ни о чем.

* * *

Новый дом Тони ничем не напоминал старый особняк Мстителей. Это было трехэтажное современное здание из стекла, стали и бетона, очень красивое, если вам нравились такие вещи. Стиву не нравились никогда. К тому же в них было слишком много места, так что он часто чувствовал себя потерянным во всем этом бесконечном пустом пространстве, только слегка приукрашенном каким-нибудь чахлым белым диваном. Почему диван был обязательно белым, да еще и кожаным, а все остальное серым с редкими проблесками какого-нибудь зелёного, он не понимал. Стив любил яркие цвета, маленькие комнаты и тишину, а кожа наводила на мысли о работе — как вообще всё гладкое и обтягивающее. К сожалению, это было то, что любили все остальные — в особенности женщины. Он вспомнил, как попросил одну несомненно прекрасную девушку надеть в следующий раз какой-нибудь свитер вместо открытого вечернего платья... на этом все и кончилось, а Тони, которому он это рассказал, посмотрел на него с жалостью. И принес апельсин — восхитительно яркий, — и заворожено смотрел, как сок течёт у Стива по пальцам… Он должен был еще тогда все понять. Если не по реакции Старка, то хоть по своей — потому что Тони, облизывающий губы, наводил на мысли, весьма далекие от дружбы... Стив вздрогнул, услышав, как хлопнула за спиной дверца машины — Джарвис что-то забирал с переднего сидения — и запрокинул голову, глядя на стеклянные полосы, перевитые сталью.

Джарвис распахнул дверь, пропуская его вперед. Стив вошел в ярко освещенный холл, чудовищно просторный, да еще и без потолка. Дом был нанизан на лестницу, которая винтом уходила вверх, под стеклянную крышу, и будто замирала, изогнувшись и раскинув в стороны руки. Ощущение было странное — как будто находишься внутри космического корабля. Стив потер ладонью затылок, вздохнул: в этом был весь Тони. Головокружение, невозможность... и Стив был готов дать голову на отсечение, что лестница обвивалась вокруг лифта, который был тут намного более уместен, чем десятки тяжелых деревянных ступеней.

— Стив? — услышал он и так резко опустил голову, что и впрямь пошатнулся.

Тони стоял в двух шагах. На нем был свитер крупной вязки. Пёстрый. И Тони улыбался — радушной, насквозь фальшивой улыбкой человека, который не уверен сейчас даже в силе земного притяжения.

Стив шагнул вперед, ничего больше не видя перед собой, кроме этой ненавистной улыбки, от которой поворачивалось сердце и становилось больно дышать, которой было совершенно не место на красивом усталом лице, которое он уже и не надеялся увидеть, которое... Он обнял Тони, навис над ним и, прежде чем поцеловать, прохрипел ему в губы:

— Господи, как же я скучал по тебе.

Он очень старался быть нежным — но всё сразу же полетело к чёрту, когда Тони обнял его сам, прижался, вцепился в волосы, влез языком в рот, и мгновенно стало так, как месяц назад, над черной пастью открытой могилы. Стив целовал взахлеб, тискал теплое живое тело под мягким свитером, гладил, с ума сходил от того, как Тони отвечал ему — податливый и яростный, забывший, кажется, даже себя, не оставивший себе ничего, кроме Стива и его поцелуев… и это было слишком. Будто не кровь текла сейчас по венам, а концентрированная жизнь, и ничего, что Стив знал до сих пор, не могло сравниться с этим. Он с трудом оторвался от губ Тони, практически отодвинул его от себя, упираясь руками в плечи. Взгляд у Тони был ошалевший, распухшие губы казались почти вульгарно яркими под линией усов, и Стива скрутило от грубого, животного желания — мять, кусать, влезать внутрь, брать себе, оставлять отметки, не выпускать, не потерять больше… Он тряхнул головой, застонал. Тони мгновенно нахмурился, глаза его прояснялись, трезвея, и почему-то это было хуже, чем медленно вмерзать в лед. Стив снова застонал и прижался к нему, обнял — как раньше, до всего этого ужаса с войной, мирами и собственным просветлением, как тогда, когда они были друзьями.

— Я люблю тебя, Тони, — сказал он, прижимаясь щекой к щеке, и Тони обмяк в его руках, уткнулся в плечо лицом. Стив потерся щекой о его волосы, стал гладить по голове, по спине. — Люблю тебя. Понимаешь? Люблю. Чуть с ума не сошел. Прошу тебя, давай забудем все, а? Давай забудем. Ты сможешь?

— А ты? — глухо спросил Тони, и даже сквозь туманную пелену в голове Стив услышал безнадёжность в его голосе. — Ты сможешь забыть? А остальные?

Стив тяжело вздохнул и снова отодвинулся. Всё тело тут же покрылось гусиной кожей от сквозняка и простора. Тони смотрел ему в глаза — со той же спокойной безнадежностью. Будто перебрал в своей гениальной голове все варианты решения задачи и уже знал правильный ответ. Стив ощутил приступ знакомого раздражения: с Тони невозможно было спорить, когда у него было вот это чертово всеведущее лицо.

— Если предлагаю, значит, смогу, — ответил он довольно резко. — И не смотри на меня так: я знаю, о чём говорю!

Тони потер пальцами лоб.

— Извини. Я не собирался… я не сомневаюсь, что ты веришь в это, Стив.

Стив глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь унять поднимающуюся волну злости и проклиная себя за то, что способность злиться вернулась к нему именно сейчас. Не в тюрьме, и не во время допросов, и не во время тестов, когда кругом были чужие люди, а вот сейчас, рядом с Тони, которому он и так причинил достаточное количество боли. Впрочем, Тони сделал примерно столько же, разве нет? Он был упрямым ослом, из-за него погиб Голиаф, и вот теперь, когда Стив протягивал ему руку, он...

Мысль о протянутой руке явно была лишней. Или совсем не лишней, как посмотреть.

— Знаешь, во что я верю, Тони? — спросил Стив тихо. — В то, что я должен был выслушать тебя в Гриффен-Мейр. Я должен был хоть попытаться. Я до сих пор не уверен, что ты прав с этим Актом, что от этого не будет больше вреда, чем пользы. Но когда мы встретились лицом к лицу, я первым предал тебя. Не наши убеждения, и не команду, и не… а тебя. Всё, что случилось дальше — это такая же моя вина, как и твоя.

Тони покачал головой, болезненно морщась.

— Перестань, Стив. Не надо пытаться сунуть плечи под хэлликэриер.

Выражение всеведения так и не сошло с его лица, висело там, как приклеенное, и Стиву до невозможности хотелось стереть его к чертовой матери — любым способом, который годился в этой ситуации. Но из всех, которые он выучил за много лет их с Тони знакомства, не годился ни один. Надо было импровизировать. Стив покачал головой и положил ладонь на щёку Тони, погладил большим пальцем бровь.

— Потому что его уже держишь ты? Я всегда знал, что ты полон чертовой гордыни, Старк, но не знал, что ты еще и жадный.

Тони замер под его рукой, прикрыл глаза, будто пытаясь спрятаться от Стива, не выдать себя — и Стив замер тоже, глядя на него. Поневоле вспомнился их разговор в разрушенном особняке, и то, как Тони сбросил с себя броню, чтобы драться с ним. «Кажется, это настолько личное, что ни один из нас этого не осознает»…

Зачем они всё это делали? И почему Стиву нужен был целый месяц, чтобы решить простейшую загадку о двух Старках, которые были похожи, и в то же время не имели между собой абсолютно ничего общего?

— Ты меня боишься? — спросил Стив беспомощно.

Тони промолчал, и это было лучшим ответом. Стало трудно дышать. Стив притянул Тони к себе, обнял бережно, пытаясь найти правильные слова, но они все казались пустыми и бесполезными, и тогда он снова стал гладить широкую вздрагивающую спину под мягким, таким мягким свитером, который Тони надел специально для него. Стив вдруг увидел это, словно наяву — как Тони смотрит на разложенную на кровати одежду, пытаясь уговорить себя, что ничего этого на самом деле не нужно, что всё было совсем не тем, чем казалось…

— Я надеялся, что ты где-то есть, — сказал Тони, и голос у него рвался, как и сердце Стива. — Что ты не погиб. Ты просто не мог умереть. Но у меня было твоё тело. Я сидел и смотрел. На него. И думал, что ты был прав. Всё это не стоило. Не стоило того. Я хотел просчитать. Вероятность. Мы видели более странные вещи. Ты мог раздвоиться. Лишиться сознания. Попасть в космос. Я хотел. И не смог. Я не мог. Думать. Не мог. Хорошо, что тот Старк. Второй. Оказался сильнее и умнее меня.

— Он не сильнее и не умнее.

Тони слабо фыркнул ему в грудь.

— Твой патриотизм!

— Не патриотизм. Просто тот Старк мог думать — потому что его капитан умнее и лучше меня.

Тони поднял голову, вглядываясь в лицо Стива. Тот осторожно вытер его мокрые щеки, поцеловал красные веки, изумляясь, каким естественным это казалось, как просто это было делать. Как хотелось делать именно так.

— То есть там ты и я — вместе? — ошарашено спросил Тони

— Я тоже поразился, — усмехнулся Стив. — Вообще-то…

— Ты не говорил об этом.

— Я не видел необходимости. К тому же у нас было мало времени, а я решил, что могу доверить подробности только тебе. Не только эти. Всё, что я знаю о возможности перехода — тоже.

— Почему мне? — нахмурился Тони.

— А кому еще? Марии Хилл?

Тони вздохнул и покачал головой — и Стив моментально закрыл ему рот ладонью.

— Я вижу, о чем ты думаешь. Даже не начинай! Пару минут я был в шоке, глядя на этих ребят, а потом чуть не рехнулся, думая, сколько времени прошло зря, пока я даже не пытался посмотреть на вещи иначе. Это не прихоть, не блажь, не чужой пример — хотя на самом деле это самый лучший пример, который я вообще видел! — Он отнял руку и, слегка встряхнув Тони за плечи, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Я люблю тебя. Прости меня. И если я тебе нужен — дай мне шанс.

— _Если_ нужен? — переспросил Тони ошеломленно и, положив ладонь ему на затылок, потянул к себе. И Стив выяснил для себя, что, оказывается, можно одновременно улыбаться и целовать, и ничего не становится от этого хуже.

— Я отличный хозяин, — заметил Тони, когда они смогли, наконец, прерваться и, тяжело дыша, уставились друг на друга одинаково жадными глазами. — Удивительно, что вообще дал тебе войти в дом, а не набросился на улице.

— Ещё кто на кого набросился... Но честно говоря, отсутствие потолка меня нервирует. Хотя красиво.

— Тебе нравится? — обрадовался Тони. — Я, честно говоря, не проконтролировал полёт мысли архитектора и несколько удивился, когда увидел всё это. Но мне тоже понравилось, хотя кое-какие вещи я переделал.

— Лифт внутри лестницы, — понимающе кивнул Стив.

— Там же не стекло, а гравитационное поле, как ты...

— Я просто знаю тебя. — Стив потрепал его по плечу — не то чтобы специально, руки сами тянулись. — Зачем ходить, если можно летать!

— Так значит, тебе нравится.

— Очень! Я даже усматриваю в этом добрый знак.

— В смысле?

Стив пожал плечами:

— Ну, гравитационное поле, вокруг которого обвились штук сто очень дубовых досок. Ничего не напоминает?

Тони расхохотался, и Стиву показалось, что это лучшее, что он вообще когда-нибудь слышал.

— Всё-таки мы слишком долго тут стоим — ещё чуть-чуть, и ты начнешь сочинять про эту лестницу стихи! Ты голоден?

— Да, — ответил Стив с чувством.

— Тогда я сейчас быстро покажу тебе твою спальню, и пойдем обедать. Или ужинать — что там у нас сейчас.

— Понятия не имею. Поцелуй меня?

И Стив опять увидел это — неуверенность в темных глазах, прежде чем губы Тони мягко коснулись его губ, прежде чем он услышал тихий вздох, прежде чем ответил на робкую и жадную ласку — ничего не требуя, не нападая, позволяя Тони вести в этой игре и привыкать к ней.

— Это лучший поцелуй, лучшая лестница и лучший день в моей жизни, — сказал Стив, когда Тони прервался и посмотрел на него с явным немым вопросом — «понравилось?»

Тони счастливо улыбнулся.

— Страшно подумать, что ты скажешь, когда наконец поешь.

После обеда мало что изменилось — вероятно, потому что они почти ничего не ели, а пялились друг на друга. Тучи за огромным окном потихоньку расползались, пропуская золотые лучи закатного солнца, один из них падал на Тони, и половина его казалась почти черной, а седина в волосах наливалась золотом. В какой-то момент он протянул руку за салфеткой, и Стив забыл, как дышать — так скрутило его снова от желания перехватить эту красивую грубую руку с сильными пальцами и прикусить подушечки, втянуть в рот... Рука Тони дернулась, опустилась бессильно с зажатой в пальцах салфеткой. Стив, вздрогнув, поднял взгляд на Тони и содрогнулся от предвкушения и ужаса: Тони смотрел на него, как долго голодавший на кусок хлеба. Это длилось секунду, не больше, и на это секунду у Стива, кажется, остановилось сердце. Тони моргнул и принялся спокойными размеренными движениями резать мясо.

— Извини, Стив, — сказал он. — Я просто...

— Знаешь что. — Стив положил руку ему на запястье. — К чёрту. Зачем мы это делаем — ты же хочешь меня.

— Хочу, — кивнул Тони, по-прежнему не глядя на него. Пальцы все еще сжимались вокруг тяжёлой рукоятки серебряного ножа. — Но не думаю, что надо торопиться.

— Почему?

Тони неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Ладно, — сказал Стив. — Хорошо. Я не собираюсь на тебя давить. Я буду терпеть, сколько скажешь — потому что я понимаю, у меня у самого, честно говоря, ноги подкашиваются от всего этого. Но я просто не хочу, чтобы ты вообразил себе какую-нибудь ужасную чушь, вроде того, что я тебя брошу, как только добьюсь, или брошу через год, потому что ты недостаточно хорош, или ещё что-нибудь такое же...

— Вполне рациональное? Не считая первого варианта — ты никогда бы не сделал так.

— С чего это ты взял? — поинтересовался Стив.

Тони посмотрел на него как на идиота.

— Потому что я знаю тебя.

— И я тоже знаю тебя. — Стив усмехнулся. — Господи, самое большое моё преимущество по сравнению с тем парнем — и только посмотрите, что из этого вышло.

— Они не были знакомы? — мгновенно спросил Тони, воспользовавшись возможностью переключить разговор со своей персоны на что-то другое, и Стив решил дать ему возможность втянуть рожки.

— Были. Но намного меньше, чем мы с тобой, и по сути... не очень хорошо знали друг друга. К тому же...

Он прикусил язык в последний момент — во-первых, выдавать тайны своего альтер эго было просто неприлично, а во-вторых, не стоило даже вспоминать, при каких обстоятельствах Стив в лоб спросил парня, был ли тот девственником до своего Старка. Эти обстоятельства вообще надо было обходить стороной — учитывая, что Тони действительно хорошо знал его. Так хорошо, как только могут знать друг друга двое мужчин, которые единственное что не делили — это постель.

— Что? — спросил Тони.

— У них там вообще очень многое по-другому, — сказал Стив и положил себе картофельного салата. — Например, там нет Фантастической Четверки и Людей Икс. Хотя Тони... тот Тони теперь подозревает, что они существуют где-нибудь ещё в одном мире. Он там разработал какую-то теорию, которую я, конечно, не понял, но говорил, что переход не слишком сложен.

— Хм... Это интересно. — Тони прищурился, прикусил губу — верный признак того, что его захватила какая-то идея, — только невовремя. Черт, Стив, если бы речь не шла о тебе, я бы уже свихнулся от того, что целый месяц почти не контролирую процесс с сорок второй зоной!

— Это твоя тюрьма для героев, которые не захотели регистрироваться? — спросил Стив, очень стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал просто заинтересованно — но кулаки сжались сами собой.

Тони посмотрел на него изумленно.

— Все действительно изменилось, да? Я имею в виду — ты не бросаешься на меня прямо сходу. Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал?

— Да, Тони. Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал. И я очень постараюсь... понять тебя. Если смогу, конечно.

Тони усмехнулся невесело.

— Ладно. Зона сорок два — место, где мы готовим молодых героев для всех пятидесяти штатов. Усиливаем или даем способности. Тренируем. И ставим на службу.

— Они согласны? — нахмурился Стив.

— Разумеется! Только добровольцы, чёрт, за кого ты меня принимаешь!

— Прости. — Он потер лоб ладонью. — Правда, прости. А дальше?

— Дальше я могу показать тебе графики состояния преступности там, где это уже работает! Она рекордно низкая, кэп. Те, кто согласился на регистрацию, тоже проходят обучение — или тренируют других. Что касается незарегистрированных героев... я думал, что смогу уговорить их со временем, или уладить дело, когда схлынет волна, но в конце концов те, кто упорствовал... они сядут в тюрьму. Это необходимо — как мы можем защищать закон, если его придется охранять от нас же?

Стив покачал головой, и, кажется, весь дом покачнулся тоже, готовый свалиться ему на плечи.

— Ты это собирался сказать мне там, на заводе?

— Да. И в какой-то момент я был даже уверен, что нашел нужные слова, чтобы убедить тебя. Но я не справился. А в результате погиб Голиаф, потом пострадал Питер, потом...

Тони безнадежно махнул рукой. Стив знал этот жест, и этот взгляд, полный обращённой на себя беспомощной ярости, знал тоже. Он перехватил руку Тони, сильно сжал и сказал с такой же яростью:

— Нет. Нет, чёрт побери! Это не твоя вина! Не только твоя вина!

— Я взял ответственность, Стив. Я должен был...

— Я тоже взял ее! И кстати об этом — где сейчас Касл?

— Каратель? — Тони поднял брови, явно озадаченный таким поворотом разговора. — Не в Райкерс, это я знаю точно. Зачем он тебе?

Пальцы вдруг ослабели. Стив смотрел в удивленное и обеспокоенное лицо Тони и каким-то шестым чувством знал, что должен рассказать о том, при каких обстоятельствах Каратель покинул их отряд. Он не мог бы сказать, почему это было важно, он просто ощущал это внутри — зуд идеального момента, совершенной сцепки всех обстоятельств, который никогда не подводил его во время боя, или когда надо было воодушевить людей на то, чтобы поступить правильно. Но при одном воспоминании о Карателе Стиву хотелось встать, выйти из дома, поймать на улицах пару-тройку любых людей, заслуживающих наказания за любые преступления, и... Он потер лицо руками. Они тряслись, и всё внутри корежилось и колыхалось, как какое-то отвратное липкое желе.

— Стив, ты в порядке?

Он выдохнул и положил на стол крепко сжатые кулаки, пальцами вниз, справа и слева от белоснежной фарфоровой тарелки. Серые царапины от ножа складывались во что-то странное, похожее на современные картины, в которых было совершенно ничего не понятно, кроме того, что художник явно спятил. Стив всегда оставлял эти проклятые царапины — просто не мог укротить собственную силу до такого уровня, чтобы она не причиняла ничему вреда. Тони говорил, что у него просто нет функции тонкой настройки...

— Стив! — Тони коснулся его щеки, погладил, осторожно надавил, заставляя повернуться к себе лицом. — Что случилось? Скажи мне.

Это был идеальный момент. Стив знал. Идеальный момент для того, чтобы рассыпаться в куски.

— Каратель пришел к нам с Питером на руках, — начал он, уже понимая, что каждое слово придется вытаскивать из себя, как пулю. — Я принял его. Он был полезен. К тому же он ведь спас Человека-Паука от ваших плохих ребят, и я подумал... компромисс.

Стив усмехнулся, глядя на Тони, который, кажется, опять собирался объяснить ему, что во всём этом нет никакой вины капитана Америки.

— Не перебивай меня. Ты должен это услышать — вряд ли я кому-то ещё смогу рассказать. Так вот, мы приняли Касла. А потом к нам явились Грабитель и Золотник. И сказали, что их профсоюз тоже чертовски обеспокоен твоими идеями, и они вполне готовы выступить на нашей стороне. Собственно, мне как раз тогда надо было бы подумать, с чего злодеям-то переживать: разве они не должны быть счастливы от того, что мы рвём друг другу глотки? Чем ты их так напугал? Но я не подумал об этом. Если честно — просто не успел, потому что Касл вышел из-за двери с двумя пулеметами и просто пристрелил их.

Он замолчал, пытаясь вспомнить максимально точно всё, что было дальше — и это оказалось легко, как будто история хотела быть рассказанной, хотела встать напротив него и посмотреть в глаза. Тони положил свою руку поверх его, сжал — и Стив был благодарен ему: это напоминало, почему надо продолжать.

— Я избил его. Я обзывал его трусом и грязной тварью, я бил его так, как никого больше — а он не сопротивлялся. Сказал, что не будет со мной драться, потому что это я — и это худшее, что Каратель мог сделать, потому что если честно... я был на шаг от того, чтобы убить его. — Стив покачал головой, глядя на длинные черные тени на полу, и Тони крепче сжал его руку. — Он ведь спас меня. Спас от этого решения.

— Ты бы не согласился, — сказал Тони твердо.

— Ты уверен? Я нет. Я ведь принял Касла.

— Касл убийца. Он линчеватель, ты никогда...

— Но я принял его. А перед этим — я протянул тебе руку, обещая выслушать, а сам отключил твою броню. Этот убийца оказался честнее меня. Когда всё кончилось, и мы вышвырнули его наружу, в крови — команда за моей спиной шепталась о том, почему Каратель не дрался со мной. Они говорили — Фрэнк пошел во Вьетнам, потому что хотел быть как я, потому что я был примером... Я сказал, что он попросту псих, но правда была в том, что во всём своем безумии Каратель не изменял принципам. И я ненавидел его за это. — Стив тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя, как подступают к горлу слова, которые надо было сказать. — Сильнее я ненавидел только тебя в тот день, когда ты пришёл к моей камере.

— Стив...

— Помолчи, бога ради, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь!

Рука Тони дрогнула и пропала, и Стива снова прохватило холодом и ужасом того момента, когда он огляделся по сторонам и осознал, насколько далеко зашла их война. Собравшись с силами, он посмотрел на Тони — тот сидел с прямой спиной и смотрел на него с таким сочувствием и пониманием, что Стив захлебнулся от унижения.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю, правильно? — спросил он с кривой улыбкой. — И тогда знал?

— Конечно, я знал, — ответил Тони устало. — Наше противостояние вышло из-под контроля, оно фактически сделало тебя преступником — тебя, национальную легенду! Я перевернул вверх дном мир, в котором ты всегда был прав. Неудивительно, что ты взбесился.

— Ни черта ты не понимаешь, — сказал Стив со вздохом. — Я ненавидел тебя, потому что до сих пор никогда не проигрывал. И всегда был на правильной стороне. Ты и Фрэнк Касл заставили меня сомневаться в том, что я выбрал верно. И я говорил себе — Старк заставил меня, Старк довёл меня до этого... я был в такой ярости, что перекладывал ответственность на тебя, словно ты был богом. А это был мой выбор, и он привел меня куда привел. Я должен был принять его, как взрослый человек, как это не раз делал ты — но... я не такой гений, как ты. Мне понадобился параллельный мир, чтобы разобраться со всем этим.

— Еще немного, и я решу, что ты сошел с ума, Стив, — сердито сказал Тони. — Я никогда не был идеален, ты это знаешь. Я не пример для подражания.

Стив усмехнулся и посмотрел на него. Внутри было тихо — гнев ушел, и он больше не чувствовал себя униженным. Скорее это была... свобода. И ещё что-то — тонкое, больное, промывающее мир до хрустальной режущей чистоты, и сквозь пелену этого чувства он смотрел сейчас на Тони и видел его так ясно, как никогда прежде. И так же ясно понимал, что это — навсегда, и что он всегда будет теперь ощущать Тони именно так — как сердце в своей груди, которое незаметно гонит и гонит кровь по жилам, не требуя взамен ничего, порой даже защиты из рёбер. Сердце, которое Стив чуть не вырвал своими руками.

— Я пытаюсь объяснить тебе, что я тоже не пример для подражания.

Тони поднял руки:

— Окей, я понял! Хорошо. Только никому больше не говори этой ерунды, не разрушай нацию, ей и так нелегко пришлось!

— Но ты сможешь пережить эту мысль, Тони?

— Нет! — решительно ответил он. — Я не считаю, что ты непогрешим, Стив, но ты безусловно пример. Ты моральный ориентир для всех, для меня в том числе, ты...

— Ладно. Но тогда попробуй пережить, что я думаю ровно то же самое о тебе.

— Ты спятил!

Стив покачал головой и поцеловал его пальцы. Тони вздрогнул, повторил беспомощно:

— Ты спятил.

— Может быть. Но наш мир вообще довольно безумное место. Так что мое невинное сумасшествие он как-нибудь переживет.

Тони ткнулся лбом ему в плечо, потерся, резко выдохнув. Стив прижался щекой к тёмным волосам, думая о городе за пределами этого дома. О призраке, сияющем обманчивой карамельной яркостью, в котором несколько миллионов человек никогда не жили нормальной жизнью, потому что где-то на краешке её (а если не повезет, то и в самой сердцевине) маячили их герои и злодеи. Пришельцы из космоса, из Атлантиды, из экспериментальных лабораторий, — они были почти неуничтожимы, неуязвимы, они всегда возвращались по чьей-то злой или доброй воле, они шли вперёд и побеждали, безжалостные к любому врагу и друг к другу... и может, всё дело было именно в этом. В том, что никто из них, включая его самого, не понимал до конца всей хрупкости жизни и необратимости смерти — кроме самых мудрых или отчаянных, которые заводили детей.

— Ты не обиделся, что я не пришел в суд? — спросил Тони.

— Нет. Я больше удивился тому, что там вообще не было ни одного знакомого лица.

— Ну, некоторых ты мог просто не узнать без масок. А некоторые, я думаю, просто до сих пор не понимают, что происходит. — Тони усмехнулся. — Я боюсь, твоя репутация серьезно пострадала на кладбище.

— Ничего. Все привыкнут в конце концов.

— Не думаю, Стив. Все сильно осложнилось. Многие из суперлюдей разочарованы в тебе — да и просто люди не очень-то готовы принять то, что увидели в день похорон. Это ещё одна причина, по которой нам лучше ничего не делать — сейчас, по крайней мере. Я не особо переживаю за "Инициативу" — там сейчас все контролирует Рид, но не думаю, что мне удастся вернуться в ЩИТ. Проклятье, как же я жалею, что не сдержался!

— Жалеешь? — тяжело переспросил Стив, и Тони моментально вскинулся от его тона.

— Я не имею в виду... это не о тебе! Просто если бы... у меня ведь был план, Стив. Я хотел, чтобы ты тренировал всех молодых супергероев и сбивал команды, руководил бы всеми операциями — у тебя огромный опыт, ты был и солдатом, и копом, ты знаешь, что такое городской бой и ты умеешь вправлять мозги. Я именно это собирался тебе предложить, пока все не полетело к чёрту. И шанс всё ещё есть! Возможность преодолеть раскол. Если теперь выяснится, что ты связался со мной...

— Тони.

Он замолчал под тяжелым взглядом Стива. И поёжился. А Стив подумал: если всё-таки у них получится, он до конца жизни будет обречен воевать с этим проклятым гением, который свято верит в собственные расчеты и всё время рвется защищать мир, не имея никакой собственной защиты.

Он вспомнил, что говорил ему тот капитан о своем Старке — весьма неохотно, правда: несмотря ни на что, парень чудовищно ревновал, и Стив его понимал, потому что и сам, как ни странно, испытывал то же самое — только его коктейль был ещё сдобрен чётким осознанием, что его используют, желанием дать необходимое, злостью на себя, острой как нож похотью и невыносимой тоской.

— Знаешь, всё-таки как стратег — ты иногда удивляешь даже меня, — повторил он слова, которые до сих пор поражали его своей очевидностью.

— Я рад, что ты одобряешь ход моих мыслей, — сказал Тони нервно.

— На самом деле не одобряю, потому что ты чудовищный тактик. Ты не учёл, что уже ничего нельзя исправить, и что я этого не хочу, а ты не выдержишь.

— Причём здесь я!

— Да при том, что я люблю тебя, твою мать! Можешь ты это понять или нет?!

Тони моргнул.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, — сказал Стив, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — И черт бы побрал меня за то, что я был таким же идиотом. То, что ты предлагаешь — посмотри, что из этого уже получилось! Так больше не будет. Какое бы решение ни приняли наверху, кто бы что ни думал, вне зависимости от угрозы, с которой мы столкнемся завтра или через год — мы встретим её вместе! Даже если ты не будешь директором ЩИТа, даже если я не буду твоей правой рукой — мы отвечаем за этот мир, и ему не будет лучше от того, что мы несчастны! Что?!

Тони залпом выпил остывший кофе.

— Что?

— Я не знаю, что сказать.

— Отлично! — Стив с грохотом отодвинул стул.

— Я никогда тебя таким не видел.

— Что, тоже думаешь, что меня подменили?

— Я видел результаты всех тестов, это точно ты!

— Интересно, где ты их видел — я так понял, что всё засекречено!

— Взломал коды!

— Ну, тогда, по крайней мере, в твоей подлинности можно не сомневаться!

— Подавать десерт?

Они отпрянули друг от друга, и Стив только сейчас понял, что едва дышит от бешенства, а Тони, бледный как простыня, прожигает его отчаянным взглядом — короче говоря, все было как всегда за две минуты до драки.

— Спасибо, Джарвис, — процедил Тони. — Не надо.

— Я могу принести холодной воды, — невозмутимо предложил Джарвис.

Стив выдохнул и оперся руками на спинку тяжелого стула. Тот жалобно крякнул.

— Тони, ты меня любишь? — спросил Стив.

— Стив...  
— Ответь мне на вопрос.

— Люблю, — ответил Тони после недолгой паузы.

— Джарвис, не надо воды.

— Хорошо, капитан.

Стив поднял голову и посмотрел на Тони — всё еще бледного и, кажется, совершенно растерянного. И сказал:

— Меня сегодня оправдали двенадцать человек — в то время как я сам себя сунул бы в тюрьму лет на пять. Так что перестань заботиться о том, как я выгляжу в глазах широкой демократической общественности.

Тони покачал головой.

— Сарказм! Что-то новое.

— Набрался от другого тебя.

— Он и вправду хорош…

— О да. Если б ты был таким, мы бы скандалили в два раза чаще. И я бы тебя боялся.

— То есть хорошо, что я на него не похож.

— Хорошо, что ты любишь меня. А с остальным мы разберемся.

— Вместе? — спросил Тони и, помедлив, обнял его — двумя руками за талию, сцепив руки в замок.

— Вместе, — кивнул Стив.

Вернее, хотел кивнуть — но не смог поднять головы: Тони смотрел на него с такой голодной и все еще неуверенной нежностью, что Стив не мог сопротивляться, да и не хотел, и губы Тони были твердыми и жадными, и Стив отвечал ему так горячо, как только мог, и оказалось, что кожа вокруг реактора чувствительна донельзя, а Стиву так нравится, когда его тискают за задницу, что он едва не кончил в штаны, когда Тони сжал его там... Он захрипел и выгнулся, втираясь Тони в пах, а Тони укусил его за сосок, стал заглаживать языком...

— Тони, я же! Подожди! Твою мать, подо... А-ах...

Он вцепился Тони в волосы, оторвал от себя, едва удерживаясь, боясь сделать больно. Глаза Тони были пьяными, а губы — яркими, распутными, распухшими, и этими губами он тянулся к Стиву, гладя ягодицы, бедра. Стив отпустил его волосы, схватил за руку, передвинул, укладывая ладонь Тони себе на член, снова стал целовать — жаркий приоткрытый рот, шею, плечи. Тони со стоном сжал его, запрокинул голову, зарычал, когда Стив прошелся языком по кадыку, несколько раз двинул рукой вверх и вниз — неловко, почти больно. И Стив кончил, прижавшись к нему, впившись пальцами в мокрую горячую спину. Тони тяжело дышал ему в ухо, терся пахом о бедро. Стив, почти ничего не соображая от истомы, чуть отодвинулся, вытащил его руку из своих штанов... расстегнутых, они, конечно, были расстегнуты, и это была уже не столовая, а тот самый чертов холл без потолка, и в спину ему упирались дубовые перила, а за спиной Тони, где-то очень далеко, валялся пестрый ком. Стив тряхнул головой.

— Тони, — позвал он сипло.

Тони посмотрел на него, явно ни черта не соображая. Стив поднес к лицу его ладонь, испачканную собственной спермой, лизнул широко. Тони затрясло, выгнуло ему навстречу.

— Пожалуйста, Стив, пожалуйста, дай мне... дай кончить, не могу больше, блядь, да-ай!

Стив ещё раз лизнул ладонь, вобрал в рот пальцы, пройдясь зубами по подушечкам. Тони вскрикнул; он перехватил запястье, двинул вперёд и назад, лаская языком сгибы на костяшках, второй рукой пытаясь сдернуть с Тони джинсы.

— Твою мать... Стив... прошу тебя, ну...

— Что? — спросил Стив хрипло, выпустив пальцы Тони изо рта, понимая, что у него опять встаёт — господи, тут не встало бы только у мертвого! — Что сделать?

Тони, часто дыша, попытался спрятать лицо у него на плече — Стив не позволил: впился губами в губы, толкаясь внутрь языком. Джинсы свалились на пол, стукнув пряжкой ремня о паркет. Стив отстранился, провёл большим пальцем по распухшим губам — и Тони выдохнул:

— Возьми в рот.

Он упал на колени, врезавшись с маху в ту самую пряжку, зашипел от боли и, ухватив Тони за задницу, придвинул вплотную, вжался лицом. Яйца стукнулись о кадык, волоски щекотали щёки, головка, скользкая и горячая, терлась о кожу — и это было так грязно, как ни в одном порно, и так хорошо, как может быть, только если ты и правда потерял голову от желания и близости, от запаха и тепла живой, жадной плоти. Стив вдохнул глубоко, высунул язык, медленно повёл вверх по стволу, и когда наделся губами на головку, Тони закричал, вцепившись ему в волосы, останавливая. Стив поднял взгляд: Тони, часто скуля сквозь стиснутые зубы, смотрел на него расширившимися глазами. Стив плотно сжал губы. Отпустил. Облизнул напоказ, кружа языком вокруг члена.

— Еще, — прохрипел Тони.

Стив облизнул снова, втянул в рот, оглаживая яйца. Было непривычно, и слишком терпко, и слишком неудобно — и абсолютно на всё наплевать. Тони двинул бедрами, глядя ему в глаза. Стив впустил, стараясь расслабиться, стараясь контролировать себя, чтобы не зацепить зубами. Тони положил руку ему на затылок, погладил, закачался, входя неглубоко; Стив вспомнил тот свой секс — и немедленно зажмурился, прогоняя воспоминание, которому тут было не место... но если сделать вот так языком по головке...  
Тони закричал, затрясся, как в лихорадке, а Стив едва успел удержать его руками за бёдра, прежде чем во рту стало вязко и от терпкости семени свело скулы.

Проглотить он не смог — выталкивал наружу вместе со слюной, качаясь ртом на члене, гладя языком, чуть сжимая губами. По подбородку текло, капало на колени. Тони затих и теперь только постанывал мягко, перебирая его волосы — и от этих благодарных, бережных прикосновений Стив почувствовал себя счастливым до слёз. Он выпустил изо рта член, поцеловал тонкую нежную кожу паха и обнял Тони, прижавшись щекой к бедру. И спросил, едва шевеля языком:

— Ты хоть помнишь, как мы тут оказались?

— Нет, — ответил Тони голосом лунатика, и Стив фыркнул в обмякший член. Тони охнул, и Стив, не удержавшись, лизнул мягкие складки, которые тут же стали расправляться.

— Стив, ты что делаешь!

— Хочу еще раз послушать, как ты кричишь, — ответил Стив и вытер ладонью подбородок. Поднять лицо ему почему-то было стыдно — а очень хотелось поцеловаться. И воды.

— Я даже представить боюсь, что сейчас думает Джарвис, — пробормотал Тони.

— Слава богу.

Теперь фыркнул Тони. И похлопал его по плечу.

— Пойдём куда-нибудь, где есть вода и кровать, а?

— Пойдем, — согласился Стив. — Только одежду надо собрать.

Он поднялся и, не поворачиваясь к Тони, двинулся было туда, где валялся свитер Тони и — наверняка где-то неподалеку — его собственная рубашка. Но Тони удержал его, неловко переступив ногами, которые все еще путались в джинсах. И нежно поцеловал в губы.

— Спасибо, — шепнул он.

— За что? — спросил Стив, ткнувшись лбом в его лоб.

— Мужчина после такого секса просто должен сказать спасибо. Тебя что, не учили хорошим манерам?

Стив засмеялся.

— И тебе спасибо.

Одежду они собирали очень быстро — и стыдливо оглядываясь по сторонам, как подростки, которые боятся, что их вот-вот застукают родители. Потом Тони затолкал Стива на платформу лифта, они мгновенно вознеслись на третий этаж и так же быстро и воровато пробрались в спальню Стива — маленькую, с широким окном и не менее широкой кроватью, которая была застелена мягким покрывалом из разноцветных лоскутов. Когда два часа — или сто лет тому назад — Стив увидел эту комнату и это покрывало, у него в горле застрял ком — он понял, что Тони всё-таки ждал его, ждал весь этот месяц, и Стив дал себе слово, что найдет Мэй Робски, оплатит любой счёт, купит ей цветы и поцелует руку. В конце концов, она была права, как и тот, второй Старк, и как он сам говорил когда-то Баки — самобичеванием не починить сломанное, и могилы не исправляют ничего, и даже если ты совершил тысячу ошибок, надо просто сделать всё, чтобы их исправить, насколько возможно, и жить с тем, что исправить нельзя...

— О чём ты думаешь? — Тони тронул его за локоть.

— Что?.. а, нет. Ничего такого.

— А по лицу не скажешь.

Стив посмотрел на него, потом на себя — и захохотал. Тони мгновенно напрягся, и Стив, бросив бесформенный ком одежды на пол, сказал:

— Мы оба голые, но в носках и ботинках! Хорошо, что смотреть на это некому!

— Это точно, — ответил Тони, расслабляясь. — Ну, что ты сейчас хочешь?

— А, моя очередь отвечать? — поддразнил его Стив, и в груди у него потеплело, когда Тони смущенно улыбнулся в ответ. — Я хочу вымыться и лечь в постель, на чистые простыни...

— В тюрьме было паршиво? — спросил вдруг Тони.

Стив пожал плечами:

— Не хуже, чем везде, где я был, да и ты тоже. Но ты не дослушал — так вот, чистые простыни, теплое одеяло и ты. Согласен?

— Да. Душ вон там.

— Ты что, не пойдёшь со мной?

Замешательство во взгляде Тони было очевидно, и Стив едва удержался от того, чтобы взять его за плечи, встряхнуть — но все-таки удержался. Он, в конце концов, знал Тони много лет. И даже если бы у них что-то получилось до этой войны — он и тогда читал бы неуверенность в его глазах каждый раз, когда говорил, что любит. Так что теперь он просто должен был стоять и ждать, готовый принять любой ответ.

— Да, если хочешь, — сказал Тони в конце концов.

— А ты не хочешь?

— Окей, окей, я хочу с тобой, потому что я весь липкий!

— Это довод, — серьезно согласился Стив. — Пойдем, я тебя вымою.

Душевая кабинка тоже была маленькой — по крайней мере, для двух мужчин их размеров, так что они кое-как устроились почти вплотную. Горячая вода хлынула сверху, и Стив блаженно вздохнул, зажмурив глаза. Это был практически рай, и он был уверен, что лучше всё это просто не может стать — когда его коснулись теплые руки Тони и стали намыливать плечи, спину, грудь. Вода тут же смывала гель, но удовольствие от этого меньше не становилось. В нём было что-то совсем простое и домашнее. Он приоткрыл один глаз, забрал у Тони бутылку с гелем и попросил:

— Сделай воду поменьше.

Тони нажал широкую кнопку, и тропический дождь превратился в завесу из водяной пыли, теплую, обволакивающую. Стив вылил на ладони гель, потёр их друг об друга и принялся мыть Тони — бережно, почти лаская. Тони на мгновение напрягся. Потом охнул благодарно, отступил, насколько смог, чтобы дать Стиву простор для маневра. Стив, осторожно разминая, провел пальцами по его предплечьям, потом по плечам, по груди, стараясь быть особенно осторожным с реактором и поражаясь тому, как изменилось его восприятие этой штуки, о которой он всегда думал как о естественной часть Тони — и вот теперь вдруг его озарило, что ничего естественного в ней не было. Это был кусок железа в живой груди, в ДЫРЕ в груди... он наклонился и поцеловал тонкую кожу вокруг металла — касаясь только губами, чувствуя почти болезненную нежность, близкую к ужасу.

Слабый привкус мыла горечью осел на языке. Тони, который, кажется, перестал дышать, погладил Стива по плечам.

— Мне тебя внизу тоже вымыть, или сам? — спросил Стив, не вполне владея собственным голосом.

— Вымой, — точно таким же тоном ответил Тони. — А я тебя.

— Ноги расставь. — Стив вылил гель себе на ладонь. — Ага, так, и колено согни.

И это тоже было хорошо и по-домашнему, и даже почти не сексуально — во всяком случае, Стив ни о чём таком не думал, пока его руки не скользнули между крепких бёдер. Пальцы прошлись по гладкой коже, тяжелые яйца скользнули по запястью... Он замер на мгновение, не зная, что теперь делать — и глядя, как завороженный, на поднимающийся член Тони.

— Ещё, — пробормотал Тони. Глаза его были закрыты, и на лице было выражение транса, будто он спал и видел какой-то невероятно тягучий и прекрасный сон. — Погладь ещё.

Стив стал гладить — очень мягко, едва касаясь, а Тони покачивался ему навстречу всем телом, и вода искрилась от света реактора, тяжелые капли текли по плечам, по груди, по лицу. У него стояло, но не так сильно, как там, у лестницы — словно сейчас это было что-то совсем другое, да и было другое, Стив чувствовал это ясно и до боли, глядя на приоткрытые губы, которые так хотелось смять поцелуем, чувствуя пальцами горячую, нежную кожу... собственное тело было уже до краев накачано бешеной силой, желающей только одного — вырваться наружу, подчинить, сделать частью себя. Стив застонал и чуть резче и глубже двинул рукой, забираясь между ягодиц.

Тони окаменел, его лицо изломилось беззащитно. Стив замер, осторожно поглаживая плотно сжатые мышцы. Тони прикусил губу, выдохнул, пытаясь расслабиться, снова закачался на его руке, но напряжение никуда не делось, отдавалось болезненным эхом у самого сердца. Отведя руку, Стив придвинулся ближе, коснулся губами виска, скулы, сцеловывая струйки воды.

— _На ложе моём ночью искал я того, которого любит душа моя. Искал его и не нашёл его,_ — шепнул он и понял, что не сможет остановиться, даже если Тони станет смеяться над ним за это когда-нибудь, даже если он сам...

Тони коротко выдохнул, опустил голову ему на плечо. Стив положил ладони ему на спину, стал гладить, шепча в самое ухо и умирая от своих слов, текущих так свободно, так просто:

— _Встану же я, пойду по городу, по улицам и площадям, и буду искать того, которого любит душа моя; искал я его и не нашёл его. Встретили меня стражи, обходящие город: «не видали ли вы того, которого любит душа моя?» Но едва я отошел от них, как нашел того, которого любит душа моя, ухватился за него, и не отпустил его. Он ввел меня в дом пира, и знамя его надо мною — любовь, подкрепите меня вином, освежите меня яблоками, ибо я изнемогаю от любви..._

Он сбился и замолчал, пытаясь вспомнить то, что знал когда-то наизусть — в те времена, когда был тощим и больным мальчишкой и обожал красоту этих слов, которые — Стив знал точно — ему не суждено сказать никому, потому что от него их никто не захочет услышать. Гладкое сильное тело в его объятиях было расслабленным и спокойным. Стив слушал ровное дыхание Тони, чувствовал широкие шершавые ладони на своих ягодицах, на спине и плечах, и ту нежность, с которой Тони гладил его — и возвращал ему эту нежность, всю, сколько мог, дыханием и касанием, надеясь только, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы заменить утраченное, забытое, ускользнувшее навсегда.

— Прости меня, Тони. Пожалуйста, прости меня, — тихо сказал Стив и замер, больше всего боясь, что Тони сейчас скажет что-нибудь вроде «и ты меня» или спросит, за что. Но Тони вздохнул и ответил так же тихо:

— Прощаю.

Выбирались они почти полусонные. Тони вынул из рук Стива огромное полотенце, стал вытирать, осоловело моргая. Стив, точно так же жмурясь от враз накатившей усталости, взялся за второй край, вытирая Тони, и наступил ему на ногу, а Тони, поскользнувшись, нечаянно ткнул его локтем в бок.

— Блядь. Извини.

— Ерунда, — сказал Стив и подхватил его на руки.

— Куда?.. — спросил Тони.

— Из опасной зоны в безопасную. — Стив толкнул дверь плечом. — Ты хоть спал?

— Несколько... нет.

— И я.

Он положил Тони на кровать, отогнул покрывало вместе с одеялом — толстым и тяжелым, как ему нравилось, потом посмотрел на окно с плотными драпировками, которые Тони терпеть не мог, и не совсем уверенно сказал:

— Свет.

Стекло стало медленно темнеть. Тони засмеялся, перекатываясь под одеяло:

— Еще немного, и ты освоишь интернет-чаты.

— Уже, — пробормотал Стив, устраиваясь рядом — основательно, словно в гнезде. — Тамошний капитан научил, пока его Старк возился с камерой, которая должна была отправить меня назад. По-моему, у него чуть больше симпатии к таким вещам, чем у меня.

— И первое, что ты сделал, это полез в новости, конечно.

Стив улыбнулся, притянул Тони к себе и протяжно вздохнул от удовольствия.

— Тот Старк точно сказал бы, что первым делом я полез сверять, на месте ли все звезды на американском флаге и не надо ли кого-нибудь покарать за то, что он поют гимн без должного почтения, — проворчал он.

— Ха, — задумчиво сказал Тони, устраиваясь у него на груди. — Я это запомню. Какие они там? Ты и я?

— Тони практически такой же, только старше, меньше ростом и язык как бритва.

— Ух ты.

— Угу. Мы несколько раз бросались друг на друга, но его капитан оторвал бы мне голову, если б я хоть чем-то обидел его.

— Как ты.

— Нет, — вздохнул Стив и поцеловал его в лоб. — Он... совсем молодой парень. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь буду таким.

— Эй, ты что, собрался вдруг оплакивать свое столетие?

Стив поцеловал его еще раз, думая о том, что они только что ступили на скользкую дорожку: Тони пока не расспрашивал о другом мире во всех подробностях — и это только лишний раз показывало, насколько он устал и выбит из колеи. Но всё-таки лучше было не вспоминать обо всем этом сейчас — по крайней мере в постели. И конечно же, по закону белого медведя, в памяти моментально всплыл тот Старк — бесстыдный, жаркий, затраханный до полусмерти... Стив прикусил губу, явственно ощущая, что недооценил собственное тело, которое ещё совсем недавно хотело только спать и ничего не делать.

— Я собираюсь оторвать голову любому, кто тебя обидит, начиная с самого себя, — сказал он, прикрывая глаза.

Тут же оказалось, что это было очень плохое решение. Воспоминание было невообразимо ярким — и в то же время далеким, как чужой сон. А Тони лежал в его объятиях, теплый и живой, абсолютно голый, дышал ему в плечо, и Стив хотел его так, что аж мысли путались, так, что даже не сразу понял, что Тони что-то говорит ему. Он открыл рот, чтобы переспросить — и тут Тони положил ладонь на его член. Стив ахнул, крепко сжав объятия, а Тони сказал:

— Я спросил — зачем мы теперь-то это делаем?

— У тебя здесь смазка есть? — спросил Стив сквозь зубы.

— Нет.

— А в доме?

— В доме есть что угодно, только...

— Вот именно. Это же больно.

— Я могу и потер...

Стив закрыл ему рот поцелуем — и это была одновременно лучше и худшее из всего, что он сейчас мог сделать.

— Это даже я не стал бы терпеть — имей в виду, на будущее, — сказал он, и глаза у Тони расширились, а член, который Стив уже давно чувствовал бедром, стал совсем каменным.

— Есть и другие способы, — пробормотал Тони, поглаживая его живот и задевая головку. — Моя очередь взять в рот.

Стив зашипел — прикосновение было нежным, предложение — желанным, но что-то в нём все-таки было не так.

— Я вообще-то тоже хотел бы сделать тебе хорошо, — сказал он.

Пару мгновений они с Тони смотрели друг на друга, читая в глазах одну и ту же мысль, и Стив поймал себя на том, что у него горит лицо, а дышит он как паровоз. И с Тони было то же самое. Потом Стив отшвырнул одеяло в сторону — и это была катастрофа, потому что разум, кажется, никак не мог свыкнуться с тем, что всё это было наяву, было возможно, и потому Стив никак не мог осознать Тони целиком: взгляд выхватывал округлое белое плечо, дорожку темных волос на плоском животе, темные соски, царапину на шее, длинные ноги... Он смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел, не трогая, и Тони, на лице которого снова проступила неуверенность — потянулся рукой к паху, словно пытаясь прикрыться, но вместо этого сжал член, гладя большим пальцем головку.

— Ох, Тони, — выдохнул Стив и взял его за лодыжки, провел вверх и вниз, лаская косточки.

Тони застонал. Стив потянул его на себя, подальше от изголовья, потом лег рядом, положил ладонь на щеку и стал целовать, стиснув пальцы вокруг собственного члена. Тони замычал, впуская язык в рот, прикусил, удерживая Стива за затылок свободной рукой, а Стив не мог оторваться от него — так было хорошо, хоть и мало, и в конце концов Тони не выдержал первым — потянул его за волосы от себя и выдохнул:

— Дай.

Влажный красный рот, и следы слюны на бородке, и этот взгляд, в котором больше не было никаких сомнений, только предвкушение и желание... Стив дернул Тони на себя, поворачивая набок, быстро перевернулся сам, устраиваясь лицом к паху в темных курчавых волосках, и едва успел вздохнуть, как Тони стиснул его ягодицу и втянул член в рот. Стив зарычал, запрокинув голову: это было так медленно, и так явно старательно, и так развратно, что ему стоило огромных усилий остаться на месте, принимая ласку и не пытаясь что-то сделать самому. Тони облизнул головку, стал перекатывать яйца в ладони, издавая такие звуки, что Стив едва не спятил, пытаясь удержать себя на месте. Это надо было немедленно прекратить, это было попросту опасно для Тони; Стив застонал и уткнулся лицом ему в пах, губами в напряженный член. Тони замычал, двинул бедрами, умоляя без слов. Стив приподнялся на локте, посмотрел вниз — или вверх, неважно, мир перевернулся вверх дном, и это было изумительно.

— Согни ногу. И подними, — прохрипел он.

Тони сделал, что требовалось, так быстро, что едва не стукнул его коленом по носу. Стив, увернувшись, слегка покачал бёдрами, трахая теплый рот — и, едва остановив себя, стал лизать Тони яйца. Тот захрипел, насадился на член Стива так глубоко, что закашлялся и отпрянул.

— Блядь, Стиииив... не... не больно было?

Стив в ответ втянул в рот яичко, замычал отрицательно. Тони застонал и, перехватив его член рукой, стал облизывать, как мороженое, и господи, о господи... Стив чуть передвинулся, взял в рот, попробовал двигаться— но было неудобно, и он обнял Тони за бедра и, обхватив ягодицу, стал трахать себя им. Тони замер на мгновение, а потом вобрал его в себя почти до половины и начал ласкать языком — ствол, уздечку, щель на головке... Стив комкал покрывало, сдерживался из последних сил, понимая, что, продлись это ещё пару минут, он кончит, и если в этот момент член Тони будет у него во рту... Эта мысль отрезвила его — настолько, что Стив вдруг понял, что не хочет кончать, хочет терпеть и терпеть, чтобы потом, когда Тони получит всё удовольствие, какое только Стив сможет ему доставить — он увидел Стива, увидел глазами, не замутненными желанием, и понял, что с ним делает, как сильно...

Тони, в очередной раз пытаясь передохнуть, выпустил его член изо рта, и Стив моментально откатился в сторону.

— Что? — спросил Тони, едва шевеля распухшим ртом.

Стив навис над ним и, едва касаясь губами губ, прошептал:

— Не сопротивляйся.

— Что? — снова спросил Тони. Глаза у него были дикие, он тянулся за поцелуем и явно не соображал почти ничего. Стив просунул руку ему под плечи, поднял, прижал к себе, огладив по бедру, царапнул сосок. Тони выгнулся, до боли стиснув его плечи, дыша широко открытым ртом.

— Ч-шш. Сядь. Сядь на меня, спиной, вот так, да, вот... ох, блядь, нет, не делай так!

— По... чему? — спросил Тони, ерзая задницей по его члену.

— Потому что я нахрен кончу.

— Не нахрен. — Тони опёрся руками на кровать, наклонился вперед — у Стива в глазах потемнело. — На меня.

Стив взвыл и, схватив его за талию, вздернул вверх, к лицу, укусил за ягодицу. Тони охнул, и Стив укусил его еще раз — нежно, едва зацепив зубами.

— Иди ко мне, Тони, не бойся, — бормотал он, устраиваясь удобнее и тиская ладонями выставленную задницу, — вот так, нагнись, как раньше, да, вот так, мой, мой, господи, как же я тебя сейчас...

Слова кончились, воздух в груди тоже, потому что Тони и правда прогнулся в пояснице, расставив ноги, и Стив делал это раньше, он, чёрт возьми, любил секс, то ощущение абсолютной власти и абсолютной беспомощности, когда ты доставляешь кому-то наслаждение — но первый раз в жизни ему так хотелось действительно _понравиться_. Он поправил подушку за головой и, шире раздвинув ягодицы Тони у самого лица, кончиком языка тронул дырку.

Тони дернулся, замер — и спросил с явным ужасом в голосе:

— Ты что делаешь?

Стив вместо ответа широко лизнул расщелину— вверх и вниз, и ещё раз, снова тронул плотно сжатые края, закружил языком, чуть толкаясь внутрь, ритмично сжимая пальцы на ягодицах, пытаясь понять — может, это слишком, может, он опять поторопился, и... И тут Тони застонал так протяжно и громко, что никаких сомнений не осталось — ему было хорошо, вообще всё было хорошо. Стив отпустил его задницу, потом с несильным шлепком опустил ладони обратно на ягодицы, раздвинул, толкнулся внутрь. Тони, снова застонав, сильнее прогнулся, Стив чувствовал его судорожное дыхание на своей коже, бородка царапнула член — на грани между болью и удовольствием, и Тони втянул его в рот.

— Гоооспо... — выдохнул Стив и начал лизать мягкую, нежную дырку, представляя, как она будет выглядеть после их первого раза, когда Тони кончит под ним, а Стив в него, и потом заставит его перевернуться, вот так же раздвинет ягодицы и будет медленно лизать припухшие края. Хотелось орать — так было тяжко и сладко, так невыносимо было чувствовать, как ходят по члену горячие губы, как Тони громко стонет от откровенной бесстыжей ласки — и открывается все сильнее, как... Тони замычал, выпустил его член изо рта, закричал протяжно, на грудь плеснуло тёплым, и Тони практически впечатался в его лицо. Стив сильнее заработал языком, трахая так быстро, как мог, и понимая, что сам уже на грани, совсем, и вот сейчас, если Тони только прикоснется к нему — но Тони не мог, Тони качался, опираясь на его руки, кричал и выл, и кажется, всё еще кончал, потому что по коже текло щекотно и много, так много, черт, черт! Стив отодвинул его от себя — Тони едва не упал — потянулся наверх, выползая из-под обмякшего разгоряченного тела, придерживая его руками, сел, прижимая Тони спиной к своей груди, мокрой от спермы и зашептал на ухо:

— Дай потереться, а? Пожалуйста, дай, не могу же больше, зажми...

— Так... не получится так, — задыхаясь, ответил Тони. — Ляг. Отпусти меня, блядь, ляг!

— Не отпущу...

— Стив, мать твою...

Он повалился набок, потянув Стива за собой, заёрзал, принимая член между бедер — Стив, уже почти ничего не соображая, только толкался в него и часто дышал — и задвигался вместе с ним, пытаясь подстроиться под ритм, которого не было, сжимаясь вокруг члена — горячий, скользкий от пота, семени и слюны, большой, крепкий, желанный, один, единственный... Стив дышал ему в затылок, хватал ртом волосы, целовал в шею — жадно, грубо. Тони задвигался резче и, сжав его за запястье, сказал хрипло:

— В другой раз сперва трахнешь, а потом вылижешь.

И Стив словно рухнул с обрыва.

* * *

Потом они кое-как снова доползли до душа и упали обратно в постель. Стив расправил одеяло, укрыл их обоих, тщательно подоткнув края — это была еще одна примета дома: «никаких сквозняков и холода» — а Тони обнял его и задремал первым в кольце его рук.

Стив держал его и думал, что будет делать, если выяснится, что Тони не может спать вместе или под толстым одеялом. Кто-то ведь должен будет уступить, так? Мелочи хуже всего — так говорил отец, когда напивался, но пребывал в достаточно добром расположении духа, чтобы беседовать со Стивом о жизни. Мелочи хуже всего — если ты поступаешься в мелочах, то и от большого отступишься, глазом не моргнув... он так и не спросил того Стива, помнил ли он своего отца. И правильно сделал, наверное. Всё там он сделал правильно, даже то, за что было, честно говоря, немного стыдно — но это было легко. А здесь, дома... здесь будет намного сложнее. Лица Тони в темноте спальни было совсем не видно, но Стив надеялся, что у него получилось хотя бы сегодня, хотя бы что-то — и Тони сейчас крепко спит, и проспит еще долго без всяких кошмаров, а если ему будет всё-таки жарко — что ж, можно кутаться в одеяло и открывать окно. Всегда есть какой-нибудь вариант в мелочах, на котором они сойдутся, и значит, в большом найдётся тоже, потому что в конце концов самым большим для Стива оказался Тони — и он не отступился бы от него теперь, ни за что, никогда...

Когда он проснулся посреди ночи, Тони рядом не было. Стив полежал, вслушиваясь в тишину, потом поднялся, натянул толстый синий халат, который висел в ванной, и вышел за дверь. В доме было темно и тихо, только лестницу освещали маленькие желтые фонари, парящие в гравитационном поле лифта. Стив постоял немного, раздумывая, потом стал спускаться вниз и, оказавшись в подвальном этаже, понял, что не ошибся: здесь была мастерская. И горел свет.

Тони он нашёл за целым рядом устаревших железных солдат, выстроенных, словно почетный караул. Некоторых Стив видел первый раз — но в этом не было ничего необычного: для Тони все устаревало очень быстро. Стив обогнул строй и увидел какую-то огромную железную штуку, отдаленно похожую на голову со вскрытым черепом. Тони стоял рядом с паяльником в руке и смотрел на, судя по всему, дело своих рук с отрешенной задумчивостью.

— Тони, — позвал Стив тихо.

Тот обернулся, и вид у него тут же стал виноватый:

— Извини, я тут не смог заснуть. Не хотел будить тебя.

Стив кивнул, а потом, решив следовать собственным желаниям, поцеловал Тони в ухо. Тони, вытянув подальше руку с паяльником, улыбнулся и довольно вздохнул.

— Кошмар? — спросил Стив.

— Можно и так сказать. — Тони пожал плечами. — Меня разбудил Джарвис. Звонок от президента не та вещь, которую можно пропустить.

— О. — нахмурился Стив. — Что-то плохое?

— Понятия не имею. Утром я должен явиться в Белый дом. — Тони помолчал. — И ты тоже.

Стив покачал головой. Он понимал, что, какими бы ни были известия, никто не станет говорить о них по телефону, и все-таки терпеть не мог этот обычай, принятый у всех политиканов: назначить встречу, да еще ближе к ночи, и ничего не сказать о её сути. Сам он почти никогда не волновался — что могло произойти, кроме новой битвы? Но Тони сейчас волновался. И сильно. А до рассвета было еще часов пять.

— Что ж, ладно, — сказал Стив и потянулся. — Тогда есть несколько вариантов. Можно чего-нибудь поесть, а потом ты будешь работать, а я изучать новости за все время, пока меня не было. Мне не давали читать газет. Второй вариант — опять же чего-нибудь поесть и попробовать все-таки заснуть. Третий...

— Третий?

— Еще что-нибудь придумаем.

Тони засмеялся и положил паяльник.

— Хорошо, давай попробуем поесть.

— Ты идешь со мной, — предупредил Стив.

— Иду, иду — но ты варишь мне кофе. Я не хочу будить Джарвиса, а твой лучше, чем из машины.

— Договорились, — кивнул Стив.

У лифта он остановился, поднял голову — и заморгал, не веря своим глазам. Шагнул на ступени, быстро влетел вверх на этаж, снова посмотрел вверх...

— Нравится? — спросил Тони рядом.

— Да, — выдохнул Стив, глядя на темное небо высоко вверху, в котором разворачивалась оранжево-алая спираль галактики в облаке синей звездной пыли. — Это ведь настоящее, не проекция? Как ты это сделал?

— Конечно, настоящее. Эта галактика за четыреста тысяч световых лет от нас. Ты смотришь на нее в мой новый телескоп.

Стив покачал головой.

— Еще одно маленькое домашнее улучшение, да? Господи, это просто чудо.

— Наука! — поправил Тони сердито, но вид у него был гордый и мечтательный. — Когда я это доработаю, мы будем знать о космосе несколько больше, чем сейчас — во всяком случае, в той части, которая не касается скруллов и прочей нечисти.

Стив вздохнул и, обняв Тони за талию, притянул к себе.

— Ни одна наука не объяснит тебя, — сказал он с чувством.

— Ерунда! Биология, генетика, соци...

Стив поцеловал его. Возможно, надо было дослушать до конца — но он не удержался, потому что любил. Потому что хотел. Потому, что видеть счастье в глазах Тони было всё равно что смотреть на звезды, до которых миллионы световых лет. И потому, что это было чудом, которое досталось Стиву даром, ни за что. И он не собирался выпускать его из рук.

— Знаешь что, — сказал Тони, обнимая его. — Мне до сих пор кажется, что всего этого не может быть.

— Мне тоже, — честно ответил Стив. — Поэтому мы должны следовать плану: еда, кофе, а потом...

— А потом ещё что-нибудь придумаем, — засмеялся Тони.

И они пошли воплощать в жизнь свой план — по витой лестнице, вверх и вверх по дубовым ступеням, под пристальным взглядом галактики, у которой пока ещё не было имени, известного на Земле.

fin


End file.
